This invention is meant as a diversional and therapeutic device for individuals who suffer from organic brain syndrome, including Altzheimer's disease, Pick's disease, cerebrovascular accident or stroke, Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, Huntington's chorea, Parkinson's disease. In addition, those patients who have, because of birth defects or trauma or other injury, manifested symptoms comparable to organic brain syndrome with respect to memory loss, loss of ability to maintain attention, and loss of ability to maintain rational contact with others and/or loss of ability to perform activities of daily living, such as bathing, dressing and self-feeding, can also benefit from this device.